Life Without You
by EllieD113
Summary: On a normal summer day, little Charlie is kidnapped from the park. The rest of the Duncans must learn to deal with the tragedy and move on, always with the hope that Charlie will someday come back to them.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Channel or any show affiliated with the media empire.

Characters

Robert James Duncan (Bob): born December 16th, 1967 (my own guess)

Amy Blair Duncan: born August 1st, 1968 (my own guess)

Paul James Duncan: born June 15th, 1993 (my own guess)

Theoria Lynn Duncan (Teddy): born January 30th, 1995 (date 'Driving Ms. Dabney' aired)

Gabriel Benjamin Duncan (Gabe): born November 23rd, 1998 (date on Wiki character biography)

Charlotte Renee Duncan (Charlie): born April 22nd, 2009 (median month & day of 'Charlie is 1' aired on 5/23/10 and 'Charlie Is 2!' on 2/20/11)

Other Characters

Ivy Wentz

Spencer Walsh

Estelle Dabney

Skyler

A/N: Some names and middle names are of my own creation (such as Teddy being short for Theoria). Please feel free to comment and review, and constructive criticism is always welcome. If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me and I will see if they can be incorporated. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Seemingly Normal Day

Wednesday, August 15th, 2012 2:17 PM

The house was too quiet.

17-year-old Teddy Duncan was sitting on the couch reading _Shutter Island_ when she realized just how eerily silent it was. Both Bob and Amy were at work, PJ was back at college – barely – for his sophomore year, and Gabe was away at summer camp until Friday. Charlie was down for a nap, and Teddy could hear her soft little snores through the baby monitor.

"Maybe I'll take Charlie to the park when she wakes up," Teddy said to herself. "Until then, I think I'll take a nap, too."

Setting her book aside, Teddy stretched out on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

(Meanwhile)

182 miles away, 13-year-old Gabe was having the best summer of his life at the newly opened Denver Parks & Recreation summer camp. Every day was something fun and new: fly fishing, canoeing, an obstacle course. The boys had even gone _four-wheeling_ the day before. But that day, the boys were prepping for one of the five required sports sessions – one none of the boys looked forward to.

Tennis.

The male campers were all wearing tennis whites and gathered around one of the courts, waiting for the girls to arrive.

'Maybe I'll see Jo,' Gabe thought. He'd only seen her in passing at the mess hall and though he wanted to go sit with her, Jo was surrounded by friends, and boy/girl fraternizing was not allowed outside of sports.

But sure enough, as the girls filtered in, there was Jo, looking pretty in a white halter and tennis skirt. She wore a bright purple visor and held a matching racket, both seeming brighter against her white clothes. Jo caught Gabe looking at her and gave a little smile. He went to return the gesture, but Jo had already turned away.

The campers were paired up boy/girl for doubles matches, and two of the coaches explained and demonstrated how to play the game.

"Seems easy enough," Gabe remarked to his partner, a girl with sandy colored hair and blue eyes.

"You mean you've never played?" the girl (_Paige_, Gabe recalled) asked.

"Nope. Have you?"

"Yeah. I know the coaches explain each sport, but it's kind of an unwritten rule that you already know how to play," Paige explained.

"Well, I can play the other four," Gabe replied. "Just not tennis."

Paige shrugged. "Just try your best to keep up." Bouncing the ball up and down a few times, she knelt to check if she was in the correct position, then called the score. Gabe watched in awe as she tossed the ball into the air and sent it sailing over the net with a loud _**thwack**_.

(Twenty minutes later)

Gabe dropped down next to Paige, gladly accept the water bottle she handed him.

"Careful," Paige warned. "Don't actually put your mouth on it. Who knows how many campers already have."

Gabe nodded as he water-falled the cold liquid.

"That's actually really fun." Gabe gestured to the court the two had just vacated.

Paige smiled. "It is. It doesn't cost much, and it's a great workout. Not to mention you get really tan."

Gabe tried his hardest not to look at Paige's long legs. He'd shot up over the summer to nearly 5'8" and Paige was just below that, most of it made up of leg.

Suddenly a tennis ball slammed into the court _hard_, just short of Gabe's most sensitive area.

"Geez!" Paige exclaimed. "Someone has bad aim."

Gabe noticed Jo three courts down looking positively furious. She pointed down, then made a cutting motion across her throat.

"Or just really good aim," he muttered.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's play singles."

As Gabe readied to serve, he kept glancing over at Jo. Every time the ball came her way, she smacked it like the two had a personal problem. Was she jealous because Gabe and Paige were partners? He didn't even like Paige!

Did he?

(Back at the Duncan home)

Teddy slowly awoke with the thought that someone was playing with her necklace. Sure enough, Charlie had crawled under her big sister's arm and was playing with the charms on Teddy's necklace.

"Hey Charlie!" Teddy greeted with a smile. "How'd you get down the stairs by yourself?"

"On my butt," Charlie replied, not taking her eyes off the charms. Teddy held her breath, praying, _Please don't say it. Please don't say it_.

"I not baby."

_Crap_.

Shortly after her third birthday, Charlie had found two favorite phrases: "I not baby" and "No talk to me like baby". She refused to drink from sippy cups, sit in her stroller or car seat (which made going places difficult), and sometimes would even refuse to take naps.

"No, you're not a baby," Teddy sighed. "Want to go to the park?"

"I no sit in car seat," Charlie replied.

"But, Charlie, big girls like you sit in car seats."

"No. I not baby. You no make me."

_Where does she __learn_ _this stuff_? Teddy thought. Then, an idea struck her. "Charlie, if I showed you a big kid in a car seat, would you sit in yours?"

"I no no," Charlie shrugged.

"Okay, well come with me to the car..."

"See Charlie? Teddy is a big girl just like you and she's sitting in her car seat."

Ten minutes and a phone call later, Teddy and Ivy were trying to convince Charlie to sit in her car seat. Ivy and Charlie were _outside _the car, while Teddy was sitting in the driver's seat, smashed into Gabe's old booster seat.

"Yes I am!" Teddy exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm a big girl in my big girl car seat. Charlie, can you be a big girl and sit in your car seat?"

Charlie looked from Teddy to Ivy, to her car seat, then back to Teddy, the expression on her face almost saying, _Are you kidding me_? Then she smiled and yelped, "Yeah!"

"Thank God," Teddy muttered. She quickly strapped Charlie into her seat before the little girl could change her mind.

"Thanks for helping me out, Ivy," she said. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Just make sure you don't get pulled over for anything. That booster seat might be hard to explain."

Teddy agreed. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."


	3. To the Park

The park was a short five-minute drive away and Teddy was grateful for the sounds of loud children. Yeah, her family could be annoying sometimes, but having peace and quiet was just too _strange_.

"All right, Charlie," Teddy said, tossing Gabe's booster seat into the back of the SUV. "Wanna go play in the sandbox?"

"No. Slidemonkeybars." Charlie smashed the two words into one, and began toddling towards the playground.

Grabbing Charlie's diaper bag, Teddy set off after her baby sister. After tucking the bag and both their shoes into a cubby, the two Duncan girls made their way across the spongy playground. Charlie was not the only toddler in the park, but there were enough big kids to make Teddy worry about Charlie getting knocked over or hurt.

"Monkey bars!" Charlie cried after going down the slide 385956430 times.

"All right," Teddy sighed. The monkey bars basically consisted of Charlie grabbing onto one bar while Teddy held her, letting go, Teddy taking a two-inch step, and the whole process repeating itself. About halfway through, a voice came from behind Teddy.

"You've got a beautiful daughter. What's her name?"

Teddy turned to see a woman with blonde hair, no more than 25 or so. "Oh, she's not my daughter. She's my sister. Her name is Charlie."

"How adorable. Short for Charlotte?"

"Yeah. Good guess," Teddy was surprised. People usually didn't get that the first time around.

"Oh, not just a guess," the woman replied with a smile. "My daughter is name Charlotte, too. Charlie was in the running for a nickname, but it lost to Lottie."

"What a coincidence!" Teddy said. "Which one is she?"

The woman pointed to a little girl with dark brown curls playing in the sandbox. "She gets her hair from her dad. Her nose is from me, thank God." Teddy laughed along with the woman, though she thought the remark to be a little rude. Thankfully, Charlie interrupted the conversation.

"I thirsty."

"Okay. But I've gotta get your water bottle. Think you can wait here?" Teddy asked.

"I no baby," Charlie objected.

The woman smiled. "No, you're a big girl. How about while you're getting the water, I take Charlie to go play with Lottie?"

"Yeah, sure." Teddy turned her attention to Charlie. "Charlie, while I get the water, Miss –"

"-Julie."

"Miss Julie is gonna take you to play with her daughter, okay?"

"Kay."

Teddy handed Charlie to Julie and made her way through the hoards of kids back to the cubby. When she reached the sandbox, water in hand, Julie and Charlie weren't there.

'_Maybe Charlie wanted to go down the slide again_,' Teddy thought to herself. But she scanned the area and could see no signs of her baby sister.

"Lottie, honey, I'm a friend of your mommy's. Can you point her out to me?" Teddy knelt down next to the small brunette girl Julie had pointed out earlier.

"My mommy over there."

Teddy followed with her eyes where the little girl was pointing and her heart sank. The woman had curly brown hair and eyes. Then, the little girl's next sentence made Teddy want to vomit.

"My name not Lottie. I Hannah."


	4. Quiet Again

After the police arrived, the park was quickly divided up to be questioned. Teddy sat in the driver's seat of her car, clutching Charlie's jacket and crying. She'd given her statement to an officer and had called Bob and Amy, who were on their way. A female officer was rubbing Teddy's back, trying to comfort her, but it was of no use.

"She's gone," Teddy sobbed. "Charlie is gone!"

Through her tears, she heard someone call, "Nunez!" It must have been the woman with Teddy, because she murmured, "I'll be right back."

Teddy watched her walk to another officer a few yards away, but not far enough away that Teddy couldn't hear their conversation.

"A woman stated that she saw the suspect matching Ms. Duncan's description carrying a small blonde girl to a silver Honda minivan before getting in and heading south, while another woman says she saw the suspect speaking with Ms. Duncan at the monkey bars. A third testified that the suspect did not come in to the park with a child, but assumed the suspect was the nanny or a relative of the victim."

Suspect. Victim.

"Oh my God," Teddy whispered. "This is really happening."

The sound of tires screeching grabbed everyone's attention and 43-year-old Amy Duncan came flying out of her car, barely remembering to put the thing in park.

"Teddy? Teddy!"

Mother and daughter met in a hug and Teddy sobbed, "It's all my fault. Charlie's gone and it's all my fault!"

"Shh," Amy soothed, "no it isn't." She so desperately wanted to cry like Teddy, but knew she had to stay strong for her daughter.

"Yes it is! I gave her to that woman," Teddy insisted.

"No." Amy spoke firmly. She wiped the tears from Teddy's cheeks. "No. You didn't know. You had no idea."

"What if they don't find her, Mom?"

Pulling Teddy in for another hug, Amy promised, "They'll find her."

(Later)

By the end of the day, all the Duncans were home, save for PJ and Charlie. Bob had driven up to get Gabe from camp, and PJ had wanted to come home after hearing the news, but Bob and Amy convinced him to stay at school until the weekend. It was an unspoken hope that Charlie would be found by then.

The house was quiet again, but a different kind of quiet. Gabe sat on his bed, staring at his video games, but finding no desire to play them. Teddy had burrowed beneath her covers and cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile, Bob and Amy were glued to the TV, cells in hand, just in case the police called.

But evening turned into night, turned into five AM, when Bob's phone finally rang.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. "Yes, this is he….You did?" Bob shot up from the couch like an arrow. Police had just found the minivan abandoned on the outskirts of town. "Was Charlie inside? Were there any signs of her?"

Bob listened, then sighed. "Okay. Thank you for letting me know…You, too."

"Who was that?" Amy murmured, stretching.

"The police," Bob replied. "They found the minivan. The license plates matched that of a rental stolen in Denver last week. It was completely empty, with no sign of Charlie ever having been there."

"Oh, God, Bob!" Amy began to cry profusely for the first time since the incident over 12 hours ago.

As Bob held his wife, he, too, began to cry.


	5. Bright Lights

_Told from Teddy's perspective._

April 22nd is the most painful day of the year. Today, Charlie would have been seven years old.

I come into this particular coffee shop only once a year, but after three years in a row, they know to expect me. So when I walk in and a small sliver of cake is sitting at my usual table, I give Ella, the waitress, and thankful smile. As I sit, she comes over and lights the single candle. The flame flickers brightly, dancing, and I watch it for a moment. Then I close my eyes and wish the same thing I do every year.

'_Please let this be the year Charlie comes home_.'

Opening my eyes, I whisper, "Happy birthday, Charlie." The flame goes out, leaving only a thin trail of smoke in its wake. As I eat, I go over in my mind everything that happened that day, to see if anything new jumps out at me. But nothing ever does. All I can hope is that Charlie is alive and safe, and taken good care of. That's all I want, if she isn't with us. Away from us and alive is better than away from us and dead.

My cake is soon gone and I pay before stepping out into the bright sunshine. Unlike Colorado, California is warm like summer by the end of April. The bright, happy atmosphere almost feels like it's mocking me. People say time heals all wounds, but today, mine have been ripped open, as fresh and painful as they were that day nearly four years ago.

The sound of my cell phone ringing grabs my attention.

"Hey Josh," I say. Even on the most somber of days, hearing his voice always brings a smile to my face.

"Hey, Teddy," he replies. "I hope you aren't busy, because I have something really special planned for tonight."

I laugh. Josh and I both know I never have anything going on. College and work pretty much eat my life, and if I'm not busy with either of those, I'm asleep.

"Hmm. Well, my agenda is full, but I think I can squeeze you in," I joke.

"Around eight?" Josh asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. "Awesome. I'll see you then."

Hanging up, I shake my head at his little antics that never fail to amuse me.

"Speaking of antics," I murmur.

Sitting outside the door to my small apartment is a vase of red and yellow Sweet Peas, with a card attached.

_Teddy,_

_I want to make today special for you. Please let me._

_Love, Josh._

I feel tears pricking at my eyes, but shove them back down with a hard swallow. I will not let myself ruin Josh's plans for this evening. An escape, a replacement of today is what I so desperately need. I need to not be so sad every April 22nd. As I set the vase on the kitchen counter, my eyes come to rest on a picture of Charlie. My baby sister. Missing, perhaps never to be seen again, and it suddenly hits me that I cannot spend the rest of my life hurting over Charlie.

And although I feel like a horrible person, I wonder, is this what it feels like to heal?

(Later that evening)

Josh is right on time as usual, one of the things I love about him. He isn't nearly as straight-laced as I am – the faint scars on his arm attest to that. But he respects me enough to show up on time because he knows I appreciate that.

"You look amazing," he compliments. His eyes take me in and I blush.

"Thank you," my murmured replied is graced with a smile.

"Shall we?" he asks.

Josh's clunker of a car sits running in the front and I laugh when I see it. Balloons, plastic flowers, and stuffed animals cover the car and streamers hang out the trunk. Laughing, I ask, "Is this a clue?"

Giving me a smile instead of an answer, Josh opens and closes my door before crossing over to his side, like the gentleman he is. As we wait for traffic to clear, Josh turns on the radio and our fingers intertwine. One of the mix-tapes Josh is famous for floats music through the car, filling what space our words don't.

"Can I ask where we're going?"

Josh smiles. "You _can_. Doesn't mean I'll tell."

I roll my eyes playfully as an especially good song comes on. Josh cranks up the volume and we sing along at the top of our lungs. Since neither of his back windows roll up all the way, people stare at us like we're crazy, but neither of us care. As we're driving, a car pulls up behind us and honks its horn. As I twist around in my seat, Josh's crazy friends and mine lean heads and hands out the windows, cheering loudly. Their car is crazily decorated as well, but weirdly. Mismatching flip-flops, beer bottles, and assortment of other random stuff covers what I'm guessing is Kelsey's old Subaru. We pass through an intersection and another car joins the procession, covered in blinking lights.

I know it's all a clue as to where we are going, but I can't figure it out. Balloons, toys, trash, and lights?

Then it hits me, right as the huge Ferris Wheel comes into view.

"The pier!"

Josh laughs and I hug him tightly, even though he's driving.

"Josh, I freaking love you!"

"I love you, too, babe. You like it?"

"I _love_ it! This is the best surprise ever!"

We park and I scramble out of the car to hug my friends.

"I can't believe you guys pulled this over on me!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around Kelsey.

"It was difficult, believe me! I can't even count the number of two a.m. calls it took to get this all planned," she laughs.

Suddenly, Josh picks me up and spins me. "I am still living with your ghost."

"Lonely and dreaming of the west coast," Tyler replies.

"I don't wanna be your downtime!" the words come from Kelsey in her best death metal voice.

"I don't wanna be your stupid game," Riley sings in falsetto.

"With my big black boots and an old suitcase," I do my best imitation.

Singing at the top of our lungs, the twelve of us dance our way to the pier and for the next several hours, I lose myself in its bright lights. We stuff ourselves with cotton candy and corn dogs and play arcade games until our hands hurt. The carousel attendant looks at us like we're crazy, but I don't mind – none of us do.

Josh makes us save the Ferris Wheel for last and as we're strapped in, I squeeze his hand in excitement.

"The view is beautiful," Josh promises me and I give him a quick kiss in reply.

As the ride cranks to life, my friends all shriek with joy, but I'm too happy to do anything but just take in the view. Steadily, Josh and I rotate to the top and when we arrive, it takes my breath away. To my right is the deep, dark ocean, churning and beautiful. In front of me and to my left is the glistening lights of an illuminated city. I don't even realize I'm crying until Josh wipes the tear from my cheek.

"You okay Teddy?" he asks.

Nodding, I murmur, "Thank you. This is beautiful."

"You're welcome." His strong hand on my cheek, Josh pulls me in for a kiss and I acquiesce. It's soft and sweet, but as I pull away and look at Josh, his face tells me that we are far from done. But those kisses are for dark rooms and private moments.

Too soon, it's time for us to go. Thanking all my friends again for the wonderful night, Josh and I head back to my apartment. As we get closer, I can feel the anxiety in the car building. I fiddle with my necklace as Josh drums his fingers on the steering wheel and I have no idea how we _walk_ from the car to my door. But as soon as the door is closed, I'm pushed up against it and Josh's lips are on mine.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters. Life got really hectic, and I wasn't even sure this was the chapter I wanted to post. Also, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I've never written a publicly read lemon before, so I want to craft it carefully. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Sketches of a Homewrecker

Teddy's head felt thick when she woke up the morning after Charlie's disappearance. Groaning as she emerged from her sleep state, she thought she felt a small weight on her bed.

"Good morning, Charlie," she murmured. "Teddy wants to sleep some more."

But no cheerful reply was given and as Teddy became more lucid, she realized what had just happened. Throwing her covers off, Teddy wildly hoped to see Charlie sitting on her bed, a happy smile on her sweet little face. But Charlie was not there. She was gone – in the clutches of a maniac woman.

Flopping back down with a small sob, Teddy stared up in the direction where Heaven was supposed to be. Tears slowly leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she asked, "Why Charlie? Why us, God? Why would you do this to us?"

Teddy wasn't sure what to expect (the sky parting? A big, booming voice?), but she felt too much like Margaret. So with a heavy sigh, Teddy pulled herself out of bed. Without a glance in the mirror to see her serious bedhead or her wrinkled clothes from the day before, Teddy clomped upstairs slowly.

The living room was teeming with police officers and Teddy stopped dead in her tracks. The first thing she thought was, '_Damn! I should have changed!_' And immediately, Teddy despised herself. Here Charlie was **missing** and she was worried about how she looked?

On the brink of tears, Teddy happened to glance over at the small family room and saw Gabe flopped onto a couch, looking sad and scared. Pushing back her tears, Teddy joined him.

"Hey Gabe," she said softly.

"Hey."

"Are you doing okay?"

Gabe nodded, then told, "They're gathering evidence. I don't understand why – it's not like we had anything to do with Charlie. And Mom and Dad are being questioned. Why are they questioning Mom and Dad? They weren't even there!"

Gabe was growing more upset by the second and Teddy quickly tried to alleviate his panic. "Gabe, it's okay. You've watched TV. Police officers always question the parents about their enemies. You know, to try and figure out who did it."

"Yeah, but then why do they want to question me and PJ?"

Teddy narrowed her eyes. "You and PJ?"

Nodding, Gabe said, "A couple of officers drove out to PJ's dorm and after Mom and Dad are done being questioned, I'm up."

"I'm sure it's just formalities," Teddy lied. A police officer coming down the stairs caught her attention, as did the bag of Charlie's belongings he was holding.

"What are you doing with Charlie's stuff?" she asked, crossing briskly to the officer's side.

"It's for the dogs," the officer explained. "If they learn the victim's scent, they can track her."

"Her name is Charlie," Teddy snapped.

"Sorry. Charlie's scent. Don't worry, we'll return it soon."

Nodding, Teddy let the officer go and sat down on the stairs, filled with despair. She was battling a million thoughts and none of them were good.

(20 minutes later)

To try and get her mind on other things, Teddy had gone downstairs to make herself presentable. She was just finishing her makeup when Amy walked in.

"Teddy, honey, the police want you to go down to the station."

Freezing, Teddy turned slowly to look at her mom. "Why?"

Amy guessed as to what was causing Teddy's uptight behavior and she hugged her daughter as best as she could. "Sweetheart, don't worry. They don't think we had anything to do with Charlie's disappearance. All you have to do is sit down and create a sketch of the woman from the park."

"Oh." Teddy relaxed. "Okay. Can you come with me?"

"Teddy," Amy said with a small smile. "I _have_ to."

Surprised at herself, Teddy smiled back. She forgot sometimes that she didn't turn 18 for another five months. Linking her arm through Amy's, Teddy helped her mom upstairs. Two officers escorted the Duncan women outside and when they stepped out the front door, none of them could have imagined what lay before them.

Bouquets of flowers, teddy bears, dolls, and candles covered the front yard. Tons of people were gathered in the street and in other yards and several news cameras were present. Many held signs wishing for Charlie's safe return, as well as the picture of Charlie that had been released during the Amber Alert. Tears once again threatened to spill from Teddy's eyes as she took in the loving support of the community.

"Oh, mom," Teddy gasped.

"I know baby girl," Amy murmured in reply, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I know."

After giving the two women a moment to gather themselves, the officers opened up the squad car doors for them. The hope flashed through Teddy's mind that she hoped nobody thought that she and Amy were being taken in for ill purposes.

At the station, Teddy and Amy were immediately shown to a private interrogation room. It was cold and unfriendly, and it made Teddy nervous.

"Teddy, _please_ stop pacing," Amy groaned after ten minutes. "You're making me nauseous."

"Sorry, mom," Teddy replied, forcing herself to sit. "Where do you think the sketch artist is?"

"I don't know," Amy replied, placing a hand on the knee Teddy hadn't even realized she was jiggling. "All I know is that this metal chair is uncomfortable."

Teddy fiddled with the ring on her finger. "They should have put us somewhere less…hostile. I mean, we're not in any sort of trouble. We don't have to be stuck in an interrogation room like some criminals."

Sighing, Amy opened her arms. "C'mere babe."

Scooting her chair over, Teddy rested in her mom's embrace. From where her head was, she could see Amy's belly moving as the baby kicked wildly.

"Are you scared for him or her?" Teddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Are you scared that some maniac is going to take the baby when he or she is two or three?"

"Teddy." Amy spoke firmly, but quietly. "Charlie has been missing for less than 24 hours and I firmly believe she is going to come back to us. And even if she doesn't, I can't live a life in fear that my next child will be kidnapped. I can't _raise_ my child with the fear that he or she will be kidnapped. Do you know what I mean?"

Nodding, Teddy sat up and looked at Amy. "How can you be so strong and calm right now?"

Amy answered honestly, "I don't know. You, and Gabe, and PJ need me to be strong, and so does this baby. I can't have a meltdown and go into early labor."

Teddy imagined her mom going into labor in a police station and for some reason, the idea made her laugh. "Yeah, that wouldn't be the best thing right now."

Smiling, Amy brushed Teddy's bangs aside. "You're strong, too. And I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom."

The two hugged and just as they were pulling apart, the sketch artist walked in. Teddy and Amy were quite surprised when they saw who it was.

"Mr. Calhoun!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hello Teddy! Mrs. Duncan," her elementary school art teacher replied with a smile. "How are you holding up?"

"It's rough," Teddy admitted. "But I'm going to do everything I can to help the police find this woman."

"Yes, you are," Amy gave her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze, then asked, "Could I get a more comfortable chair?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Mr. Calhoun replied, quickly realizing how uncomfortable the 8 months pregnant woman must've been. He had his own office chair brought in and Amy quickly settled in, much happier.

For the next half hour, Teddy worked with Mr. Calhoun, creating a sketch of the woman who had taken Charlie. As pencil glided over the paper, the homewrecker began to emerge, for unlike most witnesses, Teddy was able to sketch most of it for herself. When finished, Teddy sat back with a sigh.

"You're 100 percent sure this is the woman?" Mr. Calhoun asked.

Teddy nodded. "One _hundred_ percent."

"All right. Thank you for your help, Teddy. You did an excellent job."

"I just hope it helps," Teddy replied.


End file.
